ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Hopper
Hopper or hoppers may refer to: Mechanical parts * A general term for a chute with additional width and depth for temporary storage * Hopper (particulate collection container), a large container used for dust collection * Part of a combine harvester * A storage container used to dispense granular materials through the use of gravity, sometimes assisted by mechanical agitation, an example is a paintball loader Transportation * Hopper (spacecraft), a proposed spacecraft * Hopper balloon, a kind of ultralight hot air balloon * Hopper barge, a kind of barge * Hopper car, a type of railway freight car * Slant wagon, a type of wagon that is essentially a hopper; used in agriculture. * Space hopper, a self powered mode of transportation. * [[USS Hopper (DDG-70)|USS Hopper]], a U.S. Navy destroyer Insects * Leafhopper, a member of the family Cicadellidae * Treehopper, a member of the family Membracidae (typical treehoppers) or Aetalionidae * The immature form of a locust * Grasshoppers People with the surname Hopper * Andy Hopper (born 1953), British computer scientist * Dennis Hopper (1936–2010), American actor * DeWolf Hopper (1858–1935), American actor, singer, comedian and producer * Edward Hopper (1882–1967), American painter and printmaker * Franz Hopper, fictional character in Code Lyoko * Grace Hopper (1906–1992), American computer scientist and naval officer * Hedda Hopper (1885–1966), American actress and gossip columnist * Hugh Hopper (1945—2009), English guitarist and composer * Isaac Hopper (1771–1852), American abolitionist and underground railroad pioneer * Josephine Hopper (1883–1968), American artist and wife of Edward Hopper * Kev Hopper (born 1961), musician * Max Hopper (1934–2010), an American IT manager * Paul Hopper, American linguist of British birth * Shirley Ximena Hopper Russell (1886–1985), American artist best known for Hawaiian themes * Stephen Hopper (born 1951), Australian botanist denoted by the author abbreviation "Hopper" when citing a botanical name * Thomas Hopper (1776–1856), English architect * Tom Hopper (born 1985), English actor * Wilbert Hopper (1933–2006), Canadian business executive * William Hopper (1915–1970), American actor * The Hoppers, a Southern Gospel family ensemble Other * Grasshopper (disambiguation) * one who harvests hops * Hoppers (game), peg solitaire game released by Think Fun * Hopper (video game), a 1984 Frogger clone published by Acornsoft * Hopper (food) or Appam or Aappam hoppers, a type of food in Tamil Nadu, Kerala and Sri Lankan cuisine * fairy chess piece * The bill hopper, wooden box on the desk of the Clerk of the United States House of Representatives in which bills or resolutions to be voted on are deposited * Hopper, the primary antagonist in Disney's animanted film A Bug's Life * a mountain and valley in the Hunza–Nagar District of Pakistan * Hopper crystal, a type of crystal formation shaped like a hopper wagon * Urban entry-level drug dealers or drug dealers' aides –typically minors– are colloquially called hoppers.http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=hopper&defid=1437118The TV series The Wire includes depictions of a number of hoppers. * Hopper Inc., a travel-oriented search engine company See also * Hop (disambiguation) * HOP (disambiguation) Notes and references Category:Disambiguation pages